The Fifth Xerxes
'"The Fifth Xerxes" '''is the forty-second and finale episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 120th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on December 17, 2014. In the finale episode, the Fifth Xerxes is revealed as a higher plot is unraveled. The Episode BANQUET HALL The War on Xerxes was entering its second stage. Now, thousands of posters of Marie were scattered throughout VMK. The video of her confessing to the position of Xerxes was disseminated by the media. For the first time, Marie's face was known. For the first time in a long time, Grace felt that she could get some sleep. Aaron took her hand. "You did it, Gracie." "I couldn't have done it without Val." "She really fought for her country," Aaron said. Grace pointed at picture of the wheel symbol on her desk. "The seal of Xerxes. Marie had it. Deeba had it. Make sure the posters for Deeba go up as well. She's #2 on the hitlist for the War on Xerxes." CLOUD VERANDAH Blake coughed loudly. Julius helped him up. "Jesus Christ!" Blake exclaimed. "We need to warn Deeba!" Julius said. "Yeah but where did she go?" Blake wheezed. Julius shrugged. "Gallifrey Estate?" Blake stared back at the cave of the mountain, barricaded now. "We need to get out of here," Blake said. The two spiraled down the beanstalk. TSEREVE ONE HOUR AGO Mona was smiling at them. "Where's Deeba?" she asked. "I don't know," Blake said, "She said she needed air. Just let her get some." "But how do I know she's coming back?" Mona snapped. Julius lifted an eyebrow. "Calm yourself lady." Mona bit her lip. She looked up. Julius followed her gaze. "Want me to check on her?" Blake said, starting for the door. Mona lunged forward. "No, no! Let me!" She started for the exit. Julius grabbed Blake's arm. He pointed up. "Dynamite," Julius whispered in horror. Blake and Julius whirled around to look at the door. Mona was running across the cloud verandah. "RUN!" Blake shouted. The TNT exploded. The cavern collapsed. CENTRAL PLAZA The Mailman stretched. It was really sunny today. And there was something different outside... The Mailman pulled back the curtain. He gasped. Posters. Hundreds of them. Of Marie. They found out who she was. The Mailman hurried to wake his companion. "What?" the companion said, groaning. The Mailman pointed outside. "They found Marie." The companion shot up. He hurried to the window and stared. "We need the TARDIS," he said. The Mailman blinked. "It is difficult to retrieve. You know that." "Yes," the companion said, "But I also know where it is. We need to go get it. We'll have to sneak past Xerxes." "And Xerxes must be found by foot," the Mailman said sadly. "Hope Xerxes doesn't get inside your TARDIS," the companion said. The Mailman sniffed. "I locked the chameleon circuit. It'll stay in one form. If it leaves its current location, we'll know. It'll stand out." "We better hope so," the companion said. He pulled on his jacket. "You ready?" "Ready ready," the Mailman replied. The two ran. CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS Deeba couldn't find any words. Lily was staring at her. "Mets the Mailman?" Deeba repeated. Lily nodded. There was the sound of shouting above. Deeba looked up. Then, the door to the tree burst open and Blake and Julius fell inside. "Remember what I told you!" Lily said sternly. Blake and Julius stood. "I think we're safe!" Blake said. "Good!" Julius said. "Blake!" Deeba said. Blake turned around. "Oh ###! Deeba!" "What the hell are you doing in here?" Deeba asked. "How did you find us?" Lily demanded. "Who's the witch?" Julius asked. Lily gasped. "It's Lily...Rhubarb? She's the last member of the Cult of Gallifrey." "Oh is she?" Julius said, "The last woman to claim that title tried to blow us up!" "What?" Deeba said, "Mona? She tried to blow you up?" "Well, she really wanted to blow you up," Blake said, "but you ran away." He eyed her. "Where did you go?" "Gallifreyan family crypt," Deeba said, "I needed to be back with the people I could trust." "You couldn't trust us?" Blake asked, hurt. Deeba closed her eyes. "That's not what I meant." "Enough bickering," Lily said, "We must decide on a plan of action." "I say we stay here," Julius said, "It's secret, unless you know what you're looking for. That wheel symbol up there? I've seen it enough times to know it's something good. Anyway, there's food in our backpacks and water just outside. We stay." "I agree," Blake said, taking off his backpack, "I'll light a fire." "I guess we're staying," Deeba said, turning to Lily. But Lily's face said otherwise. "Deeba, currently you are wanted by the government for a falsified crime. For whatever the reason Grace is pursuing you, the best way to stop Xerxes is to be able to wander free. You have to turn yourself in at Gallifrey Castle." Deeba didn't say anything. Lily reached over and took her hand. "I'll go with you." "Uuuuuuuuh!" Julius said loudly, "Are you really asking my sister to go into a death trap?" "It won't be a trap," Lily said, "Grace is not as hostile as everyone thinks. Xerxes screwed her over too." "You'll really come with me?" Deeba asked, knowing that Lily was probably not agile enough to protect her physically. Yet she seemed so...homey. "Of course," Lily said, "It's what Elena would have wanted." Deeba smiled. "Then let's go." Blake and Julius watched incredulously as the two women left the tree. GOLDEN HORSESHOE MERCANTILE Marie heard the shouting first. She took the stairs slowly and approached the shop's only exterior window. She pulled back the curtain only an inch. The Frontierland Sheriff was speaking into a megaphone. The National Guard was aiming its guns at the shop. This was it. Marie took a deep breath and tied her hair in a bun. "Xerxes!" the Sheriff said, "Come out and surrender!" Marie retreated into the shop. She tried to think of a way out. "Val!" Marie called quietly. Where was she? "Marie," the megaphone said. Marie froze. That was Val. "Marie," Val said from outside, "Come on out. It's okay." Bullshit, Marie thought. She went back to the window and looked out. Val was standing next to the sheriff. Her hair was different again. Now it was a dark brown. "Xerxes!" Val shouted. Marie's eyes fell on what he had left. That was her only chance. She started toward it. "TAKE AIM!" the Sheriff shouted. Marie leapt through the shop. Seconds later, the beams cracked, the window shattered, and the shop exploded, taking Marie with it. SPACE MOUNTAIN QUEST DECK FIFTEEN YEARS AGO "Xerxes," the Archduke said fearfully. Xerxes gave its usual cackle on the phone. "I love it when you say that." The Archduke didn't respond. "Anyway, time for the weekly report. Start from the top." And so the Archduke did his usual routine: recapping the politics of Tomorrowland to Xerxes who would then in turn give orders and advice. But mostly orders. "Viceroy Rapid told me that there is vast support for me in the Autopia sectors." "She's lying," Xerxes said. The Archduke paused. "Oh." "The Viceroys are trying to get rid of you, Kevin. Fight them at all costs. Now continue." TOMORROWLAND HUB "I'm worried about him," Viceroy Rapid said. Viceroy Judy nodded. "He's been acting different lately. Like he doesn't want to talk to us." "He just lost his friends," Viceroy Shawn said, "Those two doctors." "That isn't it," Viceroy Judy said, "It's like someone told him that we want to kill him. He's cancelled every meeting with us for the next five months." "We'll do something," Viceroy Rapid said, "He'll be okay." Viceroy Judy didn't reply. She knew what this was. Her colleagues didn't know yet. Not many people did. It started as rumors, but they came to fruition. The Fifth Xerxes had indeed been crowned. CENTRAL PLAZA Simon, Cherry, Olivia, Eths, and Kevin crossed over the border. It was weird, Simon thought, to pass so effortlessly between the two kingdoms that had once been in a stark cold war. "Well he's not dead," Olivia said bluntly. Cherry shot her a glare. "So he wasn't poisoned," Simon said, "Then what did Mona give me?" "Like I told you," Cherry said, "that wasn't the Cult of Gallifrey. Who knows what it could have been." "There's a machine," Simon said, "in a library here that told me the Cult was atop that mountain." "Then there's someone who wanted you to find Mona at Tsereve," Olivia said, "Someone with the power to manipulate library records." Simon thought for a moment. "I ran into the President there. President McClellan. I thought that was weird. She seemed to know me." Olivia stared. "What?" "The President!" Cherry said, "Of course! Of course she would want the Archduke dead! She must have sent you to Tsereve!" "So is she Xerxes?" Cherry asked. "No," Kevin wheezed, "Xerxes had a male voice. I...met him once...I know what he looks like." "And you haven't told us, Kevin?" Olivia said. "Describe him!" Eths said. "Seriously, who is this guy?" Cherry asked. Olivia grabbed Eths' arm. "He's my boyfriend." "You have lovely taste," Cherry said sassily. "Oh and yours is any better," Olivia retorted. "He's your brother!" "He killed my father and brother!" Olivia cried. "It was Xerxes!" Kevin tried to protest. "SHUT UP!" Cherry and Olivia shouted in unison. Simon and Eths took a step back. Kevin started to cough again. Cherry rushed to his side. "His condition is worsening," Cherry said, "It's not poison, but it's his illness. He's used to be under constant dialysis." "Do they have plug-in stations in VMK?" Simon asked. Cherry rolled her eyes. "Your parents were so much smarter than you." "Thanks," Simon grouched. "Why are we here again?" Cherry demanded, "Everyone can see Kevin. We have to get him somewhere private." "There's a small shop there," Simon said, "Go in there." Cherry grabbed Kevin's wheelchair and wheeled him into a magic shop. Olivia sighed. "Go with them, Edwin. I'll be with you shortly." Eths kissed her and followed Cherry and Kevin. "We have to find my mother," Olivia said, "She knows more than I. I just have no idea where she would be hiding." "Hiding?" Simon asked. "Kevin told me on the way over that he made her go into hiding when he pretended to shoot her. He spared her but Xerxes had to think she had died." "Any ideas where to start looking?" "None," Olivia said sadly. "What does she look like?" Simon asked. "Oh God," Olivia said, "It's been so many years. She's old: 94 years. She loves wearing pink. She uh..." "Like that woman?" Simon said, pointing across the plaza. An elderly woman was walking with a young girl toward Gallifrey Castle. A passing man suddenly turned. "OH MY GOD! IT'S DEEBA GALLIFREYAN!" "OH GOD!" Another woman shouted. Olivia acted. She sprinted across the plaza, grabbed Deeba by the arm, Lily by the other, and rushed down the street. LIBRARY OF ORRUPT The woman who grabbed Deeba locked the door. "You!" she said with a large smile, "must be Deeba! It's a real pleasure to finally meet you. I can honestly say that. It's a real, real pleasure!" "Oh..." Deeba said, "And you too?" "Mom!" Olivia said with tears springing to her eyes. "Liv!" Deeba watched the two women hug. "Who is this?" Deeba asked Lily. "My daughter," Lily said tearfully, "I haven't seen her in...many many years." "My name is Olivia Rahubdard." Deeba gasped. "Ren's sister. Oh...he mentioned you..." "I believe it was you who stayed with him in his final moments," Olivia said, "I'm sure my Mom has already thanked you but...sincerely...thank you. Thank you, Deeba!" "It was nothing," Deeba said, "He was a great man." Olivia smiled. "So," she said, "Why were you two idiots walking toward Gallifrey Castle in BROAD DAYLIGHT?" Lily explained. Olivia stared. "That's dumb. We can't trust Grace. Apparently she sent this guy Simon on a wild goose chase up Tsereve to find this strange woman who sent him to kill the Archduke." "Mona?" Deeba asked, "She tried to kill me and my friends!" "Jesus!" Olivia said, "The hell is going on?" "It's Xerxes," Deeba said, "I know it. We need to take him down." Something in the corner moved. "What?" Olivia said. She grinned, "Is that you?" The figure stepped into the light. Olivia smiled. She outstretched her arm. "Well don't be shy!" The man approached them. He stood in front of Deeba and stuck out his hand. "Hello! I'm the Mailman!" Deeba backed away. Then screamed. GALLERY "Quickly!" Viceroy Oahu took out another guard. "This is so wrong!" she said. "It's...necessary!" Viceroy Barry said, "The guards can tell Grace!" "Fine!" Viceroy Oahu whispered angrily. Viceroy Zesta bounced on her feet. She glared at the woman picking the lock. "Hurry up!" "Sorry!" Amy said, "Almost got it!" There was a click and the door swung open. "Inside!" Barry hissed. Amy, Oahu, Barry, and Zesta ran in and closed the door behind them. They sighed in relief and focused their sights on the Virtual Magic Kingdom's Archives. Rows upon rows and columns upon columns of archived information lay before them. It was the largest room in Gallifrey Castle. "Right," Oahu said, "Let's begin. Zesta, you take A-F. Barry, take G-K, I'll take L-S. Amy, take T-Z." The four split and started scouring the records. Zesta pulled reports of "assassination," "Central Plaza," "Carnation Woman," and "death." Barry found records of "gun," "Grant," and "JFK." Oahu had the biggest return, of course. She found "Nutty." Amy pulled "witnesses," and "VMK Central." The four sat at one of the large, round tables at the back of the room so that they could hear the door open, but not see it and were therefore hidden. "Remember," Zesta said, "We're looking for anything...scandalous." "Carnation Woman is this Marie character," Oahu said, pulling a recent report. Amy scowled. "Wouldn't surprise me." "Evidence from Lincoln Pruderza and Dr. Jim Nelson was never published," Barry said, scrutinizing a document. He turned the book around. "Look." A picture of a deeply disturbed man with small glasses stared back at them. "Lincoln A. Pruderza. Witness to the assassination. Said he took video that even captured an assassin in the upstairs window of the movie theater. Apparently sold the evidence to a reporter who was never seen again. The company the reporter claimed to be working for doesn't exist either." "Maybe we should talk to Mr. Pruderza?" Zesta suggested. Amy shook her head. "We don't have time." "When you were President," Oahu said, "Weren't there ever documents that only you could see? Like secret confidential stuff?" "Yes," Amy said, "It's in the private room up there." She pointed at the second floor. There was a small cupboard at the far end, sealed in iron. "Could you break in?" "Possibly," Amy said. If I can guess the password. But I'll warn you. We managed to disable the cameras in here, but we won't be able to disable the one in there." "Do it," Barry said without hesitation. Amy nodded. Zesta, Oahu, and Barry watched from the first floor as Amy approached the cabinet. Amy had lied. She knew the password. All the Presidents did. It never changed. She smiled as she opened the keyboard. "G-O-O-D-T-A-L-K." The cabinet opened. And the camera activated. Amy placed her hand over it and began searching through the records one-handed. There were several on the War on Tomorrowland, one for the new War on Xerxes, and too many to count on the Gallifreyan family. Amy reached into the back and pulled out the old files in there. The Battle for Orleans was a thin pamphlet. There was one on the archives itself. Amy groaned. She leaned back. Hand still on the camera, she inspected the confidential document chamber. The inside was meticulously carved since Amy had left office. There were beautiful designs that only Nicholas could have dreamt. At the back was something she recognized. A wheel. Divided not into five sectors, as she was accustomed, but divided into seven. One for each sector of VMK, including Tomorrowland. And then one for the late Gingerbread Empire. Amy rubbed her hand over it. If Nicholas put these carvings here, maybe it was for a higher purpose. A...hiding place? Amy pushed on the wheel. Nothing. She wrapped her fingers around the sectors and pulled. And the wheel slid out of its place, revealing a compartment beyond the chamber. Making sure her hand didn't slip off the camera, she reached into the back and found something. "What did you find?" Oahu asked when Amy came down. She placed the packet on the table. It was stamped with a red "CONFIDENTIAL." "The Assassination of President Nutty," Zesta read. She breathed in. "This is what we've been searching for!" Oahu exclaimed. Amy flipped it open. There were unreleased pictures, video reels, testimonies, and more. It was a treasure trove of evidence. "Where did all this come from?" Barry said, astonished. "Well," Amy said, taking the video reel. She pointed at the side. "Lincoln Pruderza." She approached the TV and inserted the tape. She pressed play. And the horrors unfolded. DUNGEON ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO Oahu grinned. "Xerxes Xerxes Xerxes Xerxes Xer..." "ENOUGH!" Aaron bellowed, "Take her away! Kill them all! All of them!" "Shouldn't we get President Grace's consent first?" a guard asked quickly. "No!" Aaron shouted. "LONG LIVE THE ARCHDUKE!" Oahu shrieked. The Viceroys were lined up and marched out of the room. The sound of an engine powering up came next as the automatic guillotines were switched on. And then the sound of blades. Aaron laughed. He left the dungeon. The Viceroys took their places at the guillotines. The guards left one by one. "This one's gonna be bloody," Viceroy Zesta overheard. The guillotines were powered up. And then came the sound of an engine. Viceroy Barry closed his eyes. He was shaking. "The hell?!" a guard shouted. There was a soft boom and then a door opening. "Fire!" Gunshots erupted. "Oh now that isn't very polite," a man said. He pointed a stick-device at the guillotines and the bonds were lifted. The Viceroys shot out of them. "Who are you?" the guard demanded. "I'm the Mailman! And you...should probably leave. This is not going to be pretty." "What are you...?" The Mailman pointed his device at the guillotines again and they began to shake. Then, all at once, they short circuited, sending fiery sparks flying in every direction. "Now," the Mailman said, "if you will excuse me, I need to take my friends with me. Barry, Jess, Oahu, Zesta, Shawn. If you would." The five Viceroys of Tomorrowland hurried over to the Mailman. He pointed to the rock behind him. "In there." "It's a rock," Jess said. "And you're rude," the Mailman said. He snapped his fingers and the rock split open. "What!" Shawn exclaimed. The Mailman shepherded everyone inside. He turned to the shocked guard. "It's...uh...bigger on the inside." The rock closed again and then, the sound of an engine, and the machine was gone. CASTLE FORECOURT Kevin and Cherry were in disguise. The magic shop owner was very polite and, thankfully, blind. He had no idea who he had just served. Cherry was wearing a blonde wig and fake eyelashes in addition to a frumpy costume. Kevin was dressed like an old man. They had only barely escaped without Simon or Eths realizing. "You sure you want to do this?" Cherry asked. Kevin nodded. "It's the only respectful thing to do." "Visiting hours are closed," the castle guard said. Cherry laughed. She looked around the plaza. "We're not here to visit." She knocked him out and pushed her boyfriend into the castle. They headed for the mausoleum. CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS "What are we doing?" Blake said, "Waiting?" "Yep," Julius said, "You're boring." "It's not that," Blake said, "I made a promise. I have to protect Deeba." "Right," Julius said, "Well, she's certainly not safe." "Then why did we stay?" Blake cried. Julius shrugged. "I've faced enough danger." Blake stood. "I'm going to Gallifrey Castle." Julius groaned. "Okay okay I'm coming with you." Blake nodded. "Thanks." BANQUET HALL Grace held her speech in her hands. She was shaking with excitement. She could finally, FINALLY, make the announcement she'd been waiting for for so long. The cameraman gave her the signal. Five seconds. She heard the national anthem. The cameraman gave her the second signal. She took a deep breath. "Good afternoon, VMK. I speak to you from Gallifrey Castle. In the early hours of this morning, the woman known as Marie was killed in an explosion orchestrated by the national guard of the Virtual Magic Kingdom. She was the only casualty. The War on Xerxes, begun only yesterday, has henceforth drawn to a close. I...I also exonerate Deeba Gallifreyan, who had until this moment been wrongfully blamed for being involved in Xerxes. We know now that she was not. Tonight, dear citizens, we can rest. Tonight, we can finally sleep. I..." The cameraman was giving her the cut signal. She stood. "What is it? I was beginning my economic plan part." "The signal's dead," the cameraman said. "The broadcast has been interrupted. It must be something in the control room..." "Aaron!" Grace shouted. Aaron hurried over. She grabbed his tie. "Find out what the hell is going on." She pulled him into a sloppy kiss and then pushed him toward the door. Grace groaned. She looked at the cameraman. "Hank," she said. Hank glanced up. Grace pulled back her jacket. "Hmmm?" "No." Grace sat down. "Fine." GALLERY The broadcast was interrupted. Amy stared. Okay then. She turned her attention back to the mounting evidence. Zesta was shaking with anger. "I'll kill him," she muttered, "I'll kill him!" Barry clenched his fists. "I...supported him!" The door handle jiggled. All four heads whipped around. The archive door opened and people came inside. Amy crept through the shelves and records to get a glimpse of who it was. It was a woman and... "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Amy sprung. The Viceroys ran after her. Zesta got there first. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. "STOP!" Kevin begged as the two woman viciously attacked him. Cherry lunged forward to join the fight. Barry and Oahu cheered for Zesta and Amy. The door opened again and Olivia ran in, let out a yelp, and, with much difficulty, pried Amy and Zesta off Kevin. "Jesus!" she cried, "Hostilities are high!" "He killed them!" Amy cried, "He killed Nutty and Grant!" Olivia fell silent. "It's true," Barry said, grinding his teeth, "There's video evidence." Kevin was crying. "It's true," he said, "I did." Olivia gasped. "What?" she said, barely audible, "You what?" "He shot Nutty," Oahu said, "From the theater. He poisoned Grant. It's all there. The evidence. It's...been hidden..." "Why would you do something so...so...horrible?" Olivia said tearfully. Kevin wiped away his own snot. "For Xerxes." "Killing Grant and Nutty," Cherry explained, "was payment to Xerxes in exchange for the position of Archduke and eternal protection. That's why the evidence was hidden. Xerxes was protecting him." "You're okay with this," Olivia spat, "You're a monster." Cherry looked hurt. "We were on our way to the mausoleum," Kevin said, "to pay our respects to Nutty and Grant. I...I really do regret what I did." "Isn't it too late for that?" Oahu said, "You're a spirit of hatred. You loved only power. You killed your family, your superiors. God, you even wanted us dead!" "Xerxes told me not to trust any of you!" Kevin protested. The Viceroys scoffed. "My life," Kevin said, "was awful...I was outcasted...rejected...alone..." "That," Olivia hissed, "is not true. We loved you very much. You were...are...delusional. I don't give a shit anymore about what you think are your struggles. Because eventually, you have to face your choices." Kevin burst into tears. "I miss them!" he cried, "I miss Dad, Mom, and Ren!" Olivia sighed and walked into the hallway and came back with two women. Cherry took Kevin's hand. "Kevin?" the elderly woman said. Kevin looked up. Lily took hold of Kevin's face. "Mom!" he whispered. Lily slapped him. "You idiot!" "Mom..." "Oh come here!" Lily said and embraced her son. Cherry stepped forward. "Hi...I'm Cherry. I'm his girlfriend." Lily ignored her. "Kevin," she said, "I do not forgive you for your previous trespasses. It is impossible for anyone to. But I can see you're trying to change, and Olivia told me that. So I look hopefully toward your future." "I want to live far away with Cherry," Kevin said, "Somewhere quiet where I can't hurt anyone and Xerxes cannot find me." Cherry smiled. "That sounds lovely." "I think," Kevin said, "I just needed to love." "Is that the Archduke?" "Oh..." Olivia said, "Right. This is Deeba Gallifreyan for those who don't know. I believe you know Amy..." "AMY!" Deeba cried. She ran to hug her, "It's been forever! Where have you been?" "Around," Amy said, "Trying to find Xerxes..." "Same!" Deeba said with a laugh, "Have you been more successful than me?" Amy laughed now. "No!" The door opened again. "Oh." "Simon! Edwin!" Olivia said, "Good Lord, it's a reunion!" The door widened and Deeba could see Blake and Julius in the hall. Amy started counting. "Me, Deeba, Kevin, Cherry, Oahu, Barry, Zesta, Olivia, Lily, Blake, Julius, Simon, and old guy." "My name is Edwin," Eths stated. "That's 13 of us," Lily said. "We're leaving," Cherry said, "We're going to find that quiet little home." "I'll write to you so you can visit, Mom." Lily grinned. Cherry pushed Kevin out of the archives. "And then there were 11," Simon said. "You're Simon?" Deeba asked. Simon nodded. "Sorry, do I know you?" "No," Deeba said, blushing, "We both found the wrong Cult of Gallifrey." "Oh," Simon said, laughing, "This is all very new to me." "I know the feeling," Deeba said, "It's almost like..." Deeba paused. "Marie," she said. "Hmm?" Simon said. "Sorry," Deeba said, "But I need to check something." DARK ROOM Aaron barged into the control room. Someone had barricaded it from the inside. Aaron wielded his gun and spun around the room, but it was empty. He inserted his gun back into his holster and went over to the broadcast controls. What had happened? He checked the wires and the plugs; everything was in order. "Oh, for Christ's sake," Aaron muttered. The DVD had been ejected. That only happened when the system was heating up or if done manually. Aaron lifted the CD and flipped it over to check for scratches. Aaron swore under his breath. Someone had written "XERXES" on the CD in sloppy, red letters. The door shut. Aaron reached for his gun. "I wouldn't if I were you." Aaron turned. "You!" Nicholas was pointing a much more powerful gun at Aaron's face. "We need to talk," Nicholas said. Aaron laughed. "About what?" "You ruined my career. You manipulated me on the stand so that Amy would get impeached. So that it would look like I did it all. So that I would be eliminated. So that Grace and you can take power. You ruined my life!" "I didn't ruin anything," Aaron scoffed, "You ###ed yourself over." Nicholas cocked the weapon. "Well, that didn't elongate your life at all." "You're going to kill me?" Aaron said, genuinely shocked, "I always thought you were a spineless person." "I was," Nicholas said, "But when you have something worth fighting for, you turn yourself around." "Like what?" Aaron spat. "Like someone you love." "I'm flattered," Aaron said, "But I'm straight." Nicholas rolled his eyes. "I'd stop making jokes, Aaron. The truth is coming. And your clock has run out of time." "Who is it?" Aaron asked, "Who is it you love?" Nicholas smiled. Aaron whipped out his gun. Nicholas shot him. Aaron flew backward, collapsing on the broadcast equipment. Nicholas reached into his pocket, removed a DVD, and approached the equipment. "Her name," Nicholas said, pushing Aaron's lifeless body off the table, "is Amy." Nicholas inserted the disc into the drive and waited as it downloaded. Soon, all of VMK would see the truth. LIBRARY OF ORRUPT HOURS AGO "OH MY GOD HE'S REAL!" Deeba screamed. Mets took a step back. "She's a screamer?" "No, no," Lily said, "She's just...very surprised." "I thought what you told me were...stories!" Deeba said. Lily laughed. "They are." CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS MORE HOURS AGO "Have you ever heard," Lily said, "of Mets the Mailman?" Deeba shook her head. "This is going to startle you," Lily said, "but he's a Time Lord." Deeba nodded. "I haven't seen that episode yet." "No," Lily said with a laugh, "He's real. Like a real person. In our world." Deeba stared. She wasn't really sure what Lily was talking about. "The Mailman first came to Earth during the reign of the Second Xerxes to try to stop her. By now, the Mailman has faced three of the five incarnations of Xerxes. That's why he's here. To stop Xerxes." There was a sudden commotion as Julius and Blake fell inside the tree. Lily eyed Deeba. "Remember what I told you." LIBRARY OF ORRUPT HOURS LATER "A real Time Lord?" Deeba cried, "But...how? It's fiction!" "We had a gossipy Time Lord..." the Mailman said. "You're okay with this?" Deeba asked Olivia and Lily. "Why wouldn't we be?" Lily said, "He's going to stop Xerxes." "That's right," the Mailman said, "Me and my companion." "He has a companion," Deeba said. "He's delayed," the Mailman said, "Apparently Marie has been extinguished. He's checking on that." "Marie is Xerxes," Deeba said, "Right?" The Mailman frowned. "I'm afraid so. She and I have only met on one other occasion and I threatened to bring her down." "The Archduke," Olivia said, "said the Xerxes was male." "We believe Xerxes was using a voice manipulator. Or had an accomplice." Olivia's phone rang. She checked it. "We're wanted at Gallifrey Castle. Deeba, Mom, come with me. Mailman, stay here and wait for your companion." GALLERY PRESENT The ten in the archives were joined by yet another: Nicholas. "Nick!" Amy cried. She ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" She looked at his shirt. "You're covered in blood!" "It's Aaron's," Nicholas said. "What?" Zesta cried. "Aaron is dead," Nicholas repeated, "I've spent a lot of my time out of office learning about Xerxes. Those killings of Nutty and Grant? Done by the Archduke." "We know," Oahu said quietly. "The lost evidence? It was taken by an unknown reporter. I spoke with Cary Coleman, a photographer from that day. She identified him as Aaron. Aaron was the reporter. Acting for Xerxes, he hid all the evidence that would incriminate the Archduke." Nicholas slammed his fist on the counter. "God, everyone is so damn murderous!" "Says the guy who just murdered someone," Barry muttered to Olivia. "It's not the Gallifreyan way," Lily agreed. "I hated it," Simon said, "having to go kill someone. Even if it was the Archduke. I'm still not sure if he killed my parents." "He didn't," Olivia said. "Okay," Simon said, "Still sucked." "Who asked you to kill the Archduke?" Nicholas asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I don't know," Simon said, "Someone going by the name of Mona." Nicholas stared. "Tsereve?" "Yes," Simon replied. "Is it important?" Olivia asked. Nicholas closed his eyes. "I know who Mona is." He told them. The room fell silent. Blake then yelped. "Oh my God!" he said, "Deeba! She's gone!" LIBRARY OF ORRUPT "There you are!" the Mailman said to his companion, "What news do you have?" "Not much," the companion said, "How about you?" "Deeba Gallifreyan is going to Gallifrey Castle." The companion smiled. "That sounds like a plan going to action." "Lily and Olivia are with her." "Cool!" The Mailman took his companion's hand. "I'm really glad I met you, Spencer Tate." "I am too," Spencer replied. "Today's the day," the Mailman said, "our moment has come." They turned to leave the library, but they were interrupted by the sound of an engine powering up. "No..." The TARDIS appeared. The door opened. "Hello!" the Mailman said. The figure faced him. The Mailman smiled. "Hello!" TOMORROWLAND HUB = LIGHT GREEN Kevin screamed. Xerxes removed the knife from Cherry's back. She sputtered her last breath before collapsing. Kevin tried to wheel over to her, but Xerxes stopped him. "You weren't supposed to survive," Xerxes taunted, pushing the knife into Kevin's neck, "Somehow you did. How?" "I don't know!" Kevin cried, "Please leave me alone!" "So you can go back to VMK and cry to mommy?" Xerxes cackled, "No. You have nothing now. No chance at a normal life. Or a quiet one. You're going to die here. But not until you know this." Xerxes leaned in close. "You did all of this willingly. All those people you killed? Willingly. Nutty, Grant, your own father, your brother, though indirectly. And now you've condemned your girlfriend. You've led my reign of terror without truly knowing it." Kevin sniffled. And Xerxes cut his throat. Xerxes wiped the blade. Pity Kevin had to go the way he did. He was so loyal. "You summoned me?" Xerxes turned. "Ah, yes. Good to see you again. By what name shall I call you this time?" "I've gone by Ellis in the past." "Ellis?" Xerxes repeated, "Where did you get a name like that?" Ellis only grinned. Xerxes wielded the knife. "You betrayed me. Whatever you sold me did not kill the Archduke in seconds. It made him live!" "Wrong," Ellis said, "Its effects have yet to take place." Xerxes stared. "What do you mean?" "The game," Ellis said, "will soon begin." Xerxes laughed. "It will not." Xerxes flung the knife at Ellis. But Ellis dodged it. He hurried into the SpaceWalk Terminal. "Goodbye, Xerxes!" "The SpaceWalks are dangerous," Xerxes warned, "Careful, darling." "Oh," Ellis said, "The SpaceWalks aren't dangerous at all." He beamed away. Xerxes scowled. BANQUET HALL Deeba got lost in Gallifrey Castle. Grace had done a lot of interior renovating. It was hard to find her office. But sure enough, there was the door: President Grace McClellan. There were no guards. Deeba went inside. "Deeba!" Grace exclaimed. Deeba froze at the door. Her prerehearsed speech had gotten lost as well. "Oh Deeba!" Grace said, hurrying over to her, "I am so sorry! I...I thought...oh goodness please sit!" Deeba slowly sat in one of the chairs opposite Grace. Grace showed Deeba the wheel design--Operation Blele's symbol. "This," Grace said, "is the symbol of Xerxes. Or so I have been told. When I saw it--when I saw it with you--I thought you...might have had something to do with Xerxes and I overreacted. I'm sorry!" Deeba was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "I was so scared," Deeba said, "I was on the run from my own country! People lost faith in my own family!" Grace nodded. She understood. "And your Wars!" Deeba cried, "Those ripped apart families! Why would you do something like that?" "Xerxes," Grace said sadly, "The Fifth Xerxes. Marie, as you know her. She told me to start the Wars or else lose my life. I had...no choice." "Oh," Deeba said. She paused. "Wait..." Grace lowered her eyebrows. "Marie..." Deeba said, "burned Gallifrey Estate before the War on Tomorrowland. Wouldn't you have known Marie was Xerxes long before this...especially if you met her?" Grace stood. "Oh, Deeba! Such nonsense! It doesn't matter now! Come, let's hug this out!" Grace hurried over to Deeba to hug her. In the mirror on the far wall, Deeba saw Grace grab a knife off her desk. Then the sound of an engine. And to Deeba's horror, a train materialized in the office. The Mailman ran out. "Stop Xerxes!" Grace turned. "Excuse you?" "The gig's up, Grace," the Mailman said, "You're the Fifth Xerxes." Grace laughed. "You and I both know Marie is the true Xerxes." "No," the Mailman said, "It's you. You saw me regenerate." Grace scowled. "Yes, I remember the Time Lord. Definitely not what I expected. Katarina wrote of a mailman who could be reborn, but I never thought it to be true." "GRACE IS XERXES?!" Deeba screamed. "Oh like it's surprising," Grace said, "You recognize me, don't you?" Deeba stared. Grace reached into her desk and removed a white wig. She tossed it carelessly on her head and squinted. "Monaaaaaaaaaa." Deeba backed away. She looked at the Mailman. "But I know you! You were in the Gallifreyan crypt!" "I had to get you that message," the Mailman said. "What message?" Grace demanded. "You've done a lot of wrong in your reign," the Mailman said, changing the subject, "Anyone in their right mind would fear you." "I destroyed the Cult of Gallifrey," Grace said, "Extinguished its members. Chose my own puppet to eliminate all threats. In exchange for murdering Nutty and Grant, he would earn the title of the Archduke of Tomorrowland." "Kevin," the Mailman said. "Of course then he started to get a little bit...regretful. He started telling me that he wanted to see his family again. I couldn't have that happen, now could I?" "Could you?" the Mailman said. Deeba could tell he was treading carefully. Xerxes was dangerous. And Deeba was petrified. "No, I couldn't," Grace said, "I had to get rid of him. And what better way than a War? Becoming President was simple. Amy and Nicholas both had to take the fall, but they're useless anyway." "Are they?" the Mailman said, "I'm guessing you haven't noticed your boyfriend's disappearance." "What?" Grace said. She threw a glance at the corner of the room as if that's where Aaron always was. "What do you mean?" "Aaron was killed about an hour ago," the Mailman said, "By Nicholas." Grace's lip twitched. "He is not." "He is," Deeba said, "I saw the blood." Grace screamed. The Mailman covered his ears. "Easy now. They're delicate." "He can't be dead!" Grace cried. "Why?" the Mailman said, "Because he was your partner in crime? The one who would speak on the phone to deceive the Archduke. Aaron was the poster face of Xerxes, but you are Xerxes. You're Grace, you're Xerxes, you're the Commander of Hell." "You're Mona," Deeba said suddenly, "Why?" "I needed an assassin," Grace said, "to kill the Archduke when the War failed. I had to reroute the data in ESMERALDA to get Simon to Tsereve, but it worked." "But Simon failed too," the Mailman said, "the Archduke didn't die." "The poison was...faulty," Grace said. "I know where you got it," the Mailman said, "And you'll regret that." "That's where we differ," Grace said, "I love to bring death just as you love to bring life. That's why I am the Xerxes. It's why I have revived the position. And soon, someone will take my place." "Well you are going to die today," the Mailman said, "because I warned you twenty years ago. That one day I would stop you. Today is that day." "Then I must choose my successor," Grace said. The Mailman smiled. "Who are you going to call?" Grace laughed. "No one yet." She looked past him at the train. "My TARDIS?" the Mailman said, catching her gaze, "You're not getting ahold of that." Deeba stared. "A TARDIS?!" "I know how to use it," Grace said, "I've read Katarina's journals." "I noticed," the Mailman said, "You locked my coordinates last time I saw you. I was only able to travel between our meeting nineteen years ago and one February night fifteen years ago. Not very helpful." "So you've stayed in that form for fifteen years?" Grace said, "Impressive." She glanced at the corner again. "Aaron is dead," the Mailman repeated. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the TV. It switched on. "Aaron never fixed the broadcast," the Mailman said, "Instead Nicholas added his own special touch. I helped, of course. So did my companion. We call it 'Xerxes: The Horror.'" "I like it," Grace said. "No you won't," the Mailman said and turned up the volume. It was only two minutes long. It detailed everything Grace had done in office: the impeachments, the Wars, the lies, the inflation, the favoritism economy. It showed her orders to Kevin to kill Nutty and Grant. Video from Lincoln Pruderza showed Kevin in the VMK theater aiming a rifle at the President. "Touching," the Mailman said. He switched the channel to a news station. Grace gasped. "Now what is that?" the Mailman said. Grace didn't say anything. Deeba smiled. "It's a march. A march on Gallifrey Castle." "The public knows now. They know who Xerxes is. They know who's done this. They know everything. And they don't want Xerxes as President." The Mailman changed the channel back to the documentary. Deeba watched as the Carnation Woman--Marie--jump onto the back of the car and roll away. Her mouth twitched. "You were working with Marie this entire time, weren't you?!" Grace laughed. "I wanted her dead as much as you do. Only now I can rest. She died." The door burst open. And Marie ran in. To Deeba's horror, she was wearing a red beanie. "Think again, you death witch." "YOU GRAVEROBBING MURDERESS!" Deeba launched herself at Marie. She tackled her and began tearing at her face. Marie screamed as she tried to push Deeba off her, but Deeba was relentless. "YOU! KILLED! MY! FAMILY!" she shouted repeatedly. Grace laughed at the spectacle before her. She headed for the balcony. "It's been a pleasure!" she announced over the shouts, "But I've got somewhere to be!" "Ah!" the Mailman called, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the roof, "Go to hell!" The balcony's roof collapsed, burying the Fifth Xerxes in rubble. The Mailman began to adjust his sonic screwdriver. "Increasing temperature..." He aimed it at the rubble. It glowed red as the rock boiled. "There," he said, "All over!" "GET OFF OF ME!" Marie screamed. The TARDIS opened and Spencer Tate emerged. He pulled Deeba off Marie. Deeba kicked and screamed. "LET ME GO! SHE KILLED MY FAMILY!" "I did not!" Marie said, rubbing her bloody face, "It was...someone far worse." Deeba pointed at the rubble. "Xerxes?" "No," the Mailman said, "he calls himself the Necromancer. Marie is on our side." "What?" Deeba said, "You told me in the Library that she was Xerxes!" "We had to put you through one more test," the Mailman said. "FOR WHAT?!" Deeba screamed. "Operation Blele," Marie said. "Stratagem 2," Spencer said. "We had to," the Mailman said. "We?!" Deeba cried, "Olivia and Lily knew?!" "Knew of Operation Blele and our test?" Spencer said, "Yes." "Who's this?" Deeba demanded, gesturing at Spencer. Spencer stepped forward to introduce himself, but Deeba stopped him. "All of you stand back! Who are all of you?!" The Mailman sighed. "I'm the Mailman. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 475 years old and I'm the man who was assigned by your great-grandmother to kill the Fifth Xerxes and gather intel on the previous four Xerxeses. Xerxi?" "Right," Deeba said, still stepping back. "I'm Spencer Tate," the younger gentleman said, "I'm the Mailman's companion." "Right," Deeba said, backing against the wall. She turned toward Marie. She scowled at her. "And you, Marie?" Marie approached Deeba. "I'm sorry," she said, taking Deeba's hand, "My name is not Marie. I'll explain everything later. I took the fall as Xerxes to make Grace feel safe. I promise you I'm not Xerxes." "Who are you?" Deeba repeated. Marie put Deeba's hand on her teal shirt. "My full name is Marianna Gretchen Marie. Please, call me Anna." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The War on Xerxes, started in the previous episode, was continued and concluded in this episode. Though the War on Xerxes was against Marie, she was not actually the Xerxes. The Fifth Xerxes, after much speculation, was finally revealed as Grace. The train in the Golden Horseshoe Shop, first revealed in "The Hated," was revelead to be the Mailman's TARDIS. It was the object that saved Marie from the shop's explosion. The Viceroys, thought to have been executed in "The Viceroys," were actually saved by the Mailman. Ellis, the homeless man from "The Stranger," reappeared in the finale as a sort of ally of Xerxes. Grace (Xerxes) was also Mona. Katarina, having encountered Mets the Mailman on numerous occassions, documented Time Lords and TARDISes for her future successors. Marie was revealed to be Anna. This episode was the first mention of The Necromancer. References The Mailman mentions the chameleon circuit of the TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS is notorious in that the chameleon circuit is faulty. The Mailman's TARDIS, however, is very functional. In a way, this a crossover episode between Doctor Who and the real world because Time Lords are confirmed as real. Kevin's statement that he needed to love was subtle reference to both the song "Madness" by Muse and also the cliche that villains just needed to find love to be good. Trivia *This was the producer's second-least favorite finale, after the finale of Adventureland. *The public was not pleased with Grace being the Xerxes. *Producers said they wished they revealed Xerxes' identity long before this point; the constant suspense eventually became hackneyed and then the big reveal was hardly a reveal at all. It was for that reason that they revealed Anna's identity at the end instead of the following season, which was the original plan. *Amy and Nicholas' reappearance at the end of the season was to allow them to be recurring characters in the next season. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes Category:Finales